ME AND MY FRIENDS!
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Cuma kehidupan gw ma temen-temen disekolah selama THB ini..NO PAIRING! masa kecil" dah pairing kelas 4 bro!
1. Chapter 1

Ini cuma…

Ini cuma…

Kejadian doang di kelasku..sederhana aja gitu…

Ini Cuma kisah tentang Negara aliansi doang..de es be

Me and my friends

CAST:

Temari : Gw sendiri

Anko: Ndee ato Devi

Tsunade: Nabila

Tenten: Dinda

Shizune: Iar

Hinata : Titi

HinaRuto : Ratih (dia maunya dipanggil kayak gitu..)

Sasori: Yurna

Gaara: Diva

Yugito Nii: Hera

Ino: Alya

Sakura : Mutia

Dan beberapa guru..(aseli)

Ini kisah baru aja kemaren-kemaren..pokoknya backgroundnya hari-hari gw minggu ini..(TE HA BE)

Pagi ini..gw berangkat kayak biasa…Cuma aja..ntar pulang lebih awal..jam 11 gituu..biasannya jam setengah 3…pagi eh..sore..

Gw rada-rada deg-deg-an..soalnya hari ini THB..!! Mata palajarannya sih..gag susah-susah amat..

Pas gw nyampe lantai 3..tepatnya depan kelasku, 4B..ada Tsunade, Hinata, ma Tenten nyamperin aku.

" Oy..gimana nih..??" Tsunade nanyain gitu ke gw..

" G ada tempat duduk nih! " Hinata Cuma jelasin singkat..

" Eh..Tem..!! Tempat duduknya misah-misah..g bisa barengan" Tenten ngejelasin.

" Mana gw liat dulu.." Gw langsung masuk kelas..TERNYATA!!

Banyak banged tempat duduk yang kosong! Ada 6 jejer-jejer semua! Aneh-aneh aja mereka..katanya gag ada tempat duduk.

Langsung aja gw dudukin tempat yang deket ma pintu..

Di depan gw udah RESERVED!! Bwat Anko-chan..!! Best Friends gitu lowch!

Pas mau masuk..gw berharap Anko-chan gag telat..untung aja doa gw doa baek..langsung aja dikabulin ma yang diatas..tiba-tiba Anko-chan langsung masuk kelas n' duduk didepan gw..!!  
YESS!!

" Anko-chan! " Gw manggil tuh orang..

" Napa sih..??" Anko jawab gitu…

" Dah belajar belom..??" Gw selalu nanya gitu klo ulangan…abisnya tuh makhluk gag pernah belajar klo ulangan..

" Enggak!! " Dia Cuma jawab singkat..

Pas mau ngasi pertanyaan lagi..ada Ema-sensei..

Pas berdo'a Yugito masuk kelas tanpa ijin..langsung masuk aja tuh orang…

Udah deh..jam setengah delapan..soal dibagikan…

GAMPANG!! YESS!!

Cuma ngurutin surat-surat..

Nah, pas gw dipanggil bwat praktek…gw dah grogi..!!

Udah keringet dingin…

Untung aja gag ada yg nyubit dan ngasi soal..soalnya!! PRAKTEKNYA ITU SURUH MELAFALKAN DZIKIR!!

Semalem gw belajar abis-abisan (bukan anak sholehah nih!)..

Ngafalin ntuh doa…

Pas praktek kacaooo!! Gw salah-salah mulu..!! Untung aja yang nguji itu Afifah-sensei.. jadi dikasih teu dunx..dikit-dikit..

Nah..!! Udah gitu..gw balek ke kelas lagi…truz nyolong lemnya Hinata ma Tsunade..(biar cepet selese gituu)

Jam..delapan lebih 15 gw mau ngumpulin ntuh lembar ke Ema-sensei..(istrirahatnya padahal jam 9)

Ih..gag boleh deh ma ntuh orang..

Malah disuruh belajar PKn..

Yawdah, gw minjem bukunya Hinata-chan..tuh buku bwat ber-3 (gw, Tsunade-baachan, Hianta-chan..) (maksudnya baa-chan engga ngejek lowch! )

Katanya Hinata-chan baca bukunya 5 mnit-5 menit..

Gw sih..males belajar..gw coret-coret aja tuh buku..

Menara Pisa jadi menara Pisang

Roma jadi Roma Biscuit

De el el

Hinata-chan sendiri juga gag nyadar..!!

Udah gitu…Ema-sensei ngasi pengumuman ke anak-anak. Klo dah selese, belajar! Boleh di perpust, boleh dikelas, boleh di toilet de el el…

Gw ma Hinata pergi ke perpust..Tsunade ma Anko masih praktek..

Sesampainya di perpust..!!

Bukannya baca buku.!! Malah baca Koran..wkwkwkwkwk..tapi bukan KOMPAS..baca BerAnI..topiknya seru-seru..

Udah nunggu 10 menit..baru Tsunade ma Anko dateng..

"Oy! Jajan yuk! " Tsunade ngajakin gituan..

" MAngnya boleh..??" Hinata mulai deh rajinnya…(buku PKnnya ruapi bngd!!)

" Ayo deh gag papa..!! " Anko mulai maksa..

" Yowess…tapi ada anak-anak cowok tuh! Ntar klo ketauan Ema-sensei…bonyoklah kita.." Gw mulai cerewet..

" Gpp dech!! " Anko Cuma nga jawab sesingkat itu..!!

" Ambilin dompet gw dulu dong!! " Gw udah cerewet bukannya Mulai..

" Ah..males ah!! " Anko-chan malah duduk..

" Mana gw ambilin..!! " Tsunade langsung ngajak Hinata naek lagi ke lante 3 bwat ngambil dompetku...padahal perpus itu dilante 1..CPD!

Langsung aja...jalan…jalan…jalan (kantin ma perpus jauh bro!!)

Ngelewatin kolam renang, play ground, de es be..!!

AKhirnya..sampelah di kantin..

Pertama gw ngajakin TIti ke swalayan bwat beli mi gelas…

Langsung aja beli..!!

Lumayan..daripada beli indomie 2500..!! Mie gelas pengeluarannya Cuma 1200!

Ngenyagin pula..aw..aw..aw..(Promosi nich!!)

Gw sih beli yang rasa bakso!! HIDUP BAKSO!!

Langsung gw bawa tuh bungkusan mi ke kantin.. minta tolong mas Edi Brokoli masakin tuh mi..

Pas gw mau makan…gw didatengin..

Bukan setan..bukan orgil..bukan perampok..tapi PENDUDUK NEGARA ALIANSI..! Kelas 4D..!!

Gw sih maunya ngajakin amakn mi gelas..tapi si Gaara gag mao..!! Katanya bosen..(gw aja gag bosen-bosen ntuh..!!)

Yg duduk disebelah gw itu..!!

ANko sama Ino yang super duper banged mega ultra gila bener LEBAY!!

Pdhal mau pindah ke Jakarta..masih aja suka bikin dosa kekita..aneh bnged!

Si Ino sih..sukanya mintakin makanan..doi minta mi gelas gw..gag gw kasih..sampe mau ngasi duit lagi…maunya sih gw kasih..tp jd ilfil ngeliat doi!

Anko juga mintain mi gelas…gw gag ngasi juga..daripada dipikir pilih kasih..jangn deh!

Abis itu gw…

Ke kelas lagi..

UJIAN PKn DIMULAI..!!

Yg bikin gw seneng itu…

Jumlah soalnya Cuma…

10 biji..!!

Wkwkwkwkwkwk..lumayan gampang juga kok!

Tp yg rada-rada ngasal itu nomer 9, 10

Nomer 9 itu soalnya..

SEBUTKAN ANGGOTA-ANGGOTA LEMBAGA YUDIKATIF..!!  
Gw sih nanya si Tsunade..klo ulangan doi baek bnged..!!

Gw dikasih tau Cuma 1..MPR

Taut au ada temenku teriak gini:

OY!! LEMBAGA YUDIKATIF ITU ANGGOTANYA DPR!!

Langsung aku kasih lagi tulisan DPR..!!

Nomer 10 itu..

SEBUTKAN 2 PERUSAHAAN ASING!!  
gw Cuma jawab singkat… PT.CALTEX sama PT.FREEPORT

Truz gw p0ulang deh!!


	2. ULANGAN YANGBIKIN GILA!

Hari ini gw masuk kayak biasa…

Hari ini gw masuk kayak biasa…

Cuma dengan rasa DEG-DEGAN YANG LEBIH!!

Bayangin dewch!

Hari ini..!! 2 mata pelajaran yang susyeee digabung!!

Yaitu..MATEMATIKA (I hate math ) sama BOSO JOWO (halah..tinggal di jogja sich..!!)

Gw ngambil tempat duduk yg gag mutu..sama kayak kemarn (gag mutunya itu…kena sinar amtahari..hot gitu!! )

TeTsuHiKoTenIn pokoknya tempatnya sama kyx kmaren..

Pas Matematika…

Awalnya yang pilihan ganda emang gampang..pas masuk uraian mulai susyee..so, little ngawor!!

ROmawi III nya susaahh!!

Pacehan inilah..itulah …dikali inilah..itulah! OH CAPE DECH!!

Jadi ngawur its okay!!

Dijamin nilai gw 70-an doang..klo enggak ya 60-an..

Tapi Ema-sensei…bolehin ngumpul tugasnya pas jam istirahat mulai..

Nah! Pas jam sembilan gw dah mau ngumpulin..tapi gag boleh…

KOK..??

Ternyata istirahatnya jam setengah sepuluh..cape deh!! Jadi, ntar pulangnya jam setengah dwabelas…?? OMG!! SUNGGUH TERLALU!!

Padahal gw dijemput jam 11…adow..adow..!! Apalagi yg ngejemput supirnya eang..wah!! KEPRIYE IKI..??  
Pas jam setengah sepuluh kurang 10..soalnya dah bolah dikumpul..tau-tau ada Negara aliansi dateng…suruh cepet..

Langsung aja gw nulis 2 nomer secara NGASAL!!

(gpp dech!! )

Dan..kmupulin ke Ema-sensei...kan diperiksa dulu..klo ada yg dikosongin langsung disuruh negrjain lagi…untung aja gw gag ngosongin nomer…tanpa ngedengerin Ema-sensei lagi..gw langsung turun…ngejar Negara sekutu..

Dibawa deh kite-kite ke kantin…Sampe sana…gw dikasih kado..padahal gw gag ultah..karena..hikz..hikz..

Ino yang super duper gila bener lebaynya mau pindah ke Jakarta hixhixhix…walaupun tuh orang lebay bener! Tapi gw gag bisa ngerelain doi!!

Gw dikasih frame..warna ungu (I love purple..!! )

Abis itu..si Ino bilang gini

" Oy..!! Nade..!! Minta duit dong!! "

" Berapa..?? " Nade njawab denan mulut penuh sate!! Jd pingin nnih!!

" 1000 aja!! "

" Nih 3000..!!" Tsunade ngasi duit dri tas kecilnya..(setiap kali pergi..selalu bawa tas kecil..)

" Ih..jangan..seribu aja..!!" Ino malah nolak pemberian Tsunade yang berlipat..(BEGO!!)

" Ih..lo bego bener!! Masa dikasih duit banyak gag mau..??" Gw, Hinata, Gaara, Anko, TAsya (doi gag suka sapa-sapa di Naruto) langsung bikin gempa ketawa…

" Gw minta duit dong Nade..!! " Sekarang gw yang minta..

" Berapa..?"

" Sribu ajee..!!" Gw mintanya Cuma segitu

" Nih.." Nade ngasi duit..langsung gw ambil..bwath beli minum..aus!! Belinya sih Keffy Lemon..

Udah gitu..UJIAN BAHASA JAWA DIMULAI!!

Soalnya sih kayak soal latihan ulangan yg kemaren…nginget-nginget jawaban..GAMPANG!!

Tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah ulangan..uppzz…ujian

Tiit…tiit…tiit…tiit…

Ada hape bunyi..

Gag ada yg mo ngaku..

TEMARI P.O.V

Suara hape juelek bngd!!

" Hayoo!! Ada yg bawa hape..??" Ema-sensei langsung nanyain..

Gw sih emang bawa..tp dah dimatiin..lagian suara hape gw gag seunik gitu kok..(maksudnya seunik itu sejelek)

Gw sih mikir…jangan-jangan punya Tenten..(kita kan emang janjian bawa hape diem-diem..soalnya skul gw gag ngininin nih!! )

Truz..gw nanya doi..

Katanya BUKAN LAH!!

Semua murid gag ada yang nunjuk tangan..

Gw males ngaku lah!! Toh, juga bukan hape gw..!!

Truz..Echa, cowok nakal nan nyebelin nan jelek nan ngaya itu…

" Orang yang bawa hape goblog banged!! Masa gag dimatiin ato disilent.."

Langsung di iringi tawa anak cowok..anak ceweknya sih..pada dingin..

Ternyata..Langga..temen cowok gw..yang ANAK MAMI ITU YANG BAWA..!!

" Eh..hapenya Langga itu bagus ya..?? " Si Echa teriak-teriak pas ulangan..

" Iya..Iya…Iya.." Semuanya bila iya kecuali anak cewek..

Klo dibandingin…hape anak-anak cewek lebih trendy gitu lowch!!

Nokia 5300 (hinaruto) 5310 (gw) Z….(tenten) High Tech (nade) de es be

Klo anak cowok ma…GAG BERWARNA!!

Udah gitu…jam sebelas gw pulang…kelas gw sengaja duluan pulang..absinya gag ada kegiatan..

Tau-tau dah ada supirnya eang gw..tapi nii-san blom ada.. adek gw ma udah siap..yawdah..gw nunggu aja..langsung gw keluarin hape gw..maen-maen ma Tenten.. abisnya anak ce yg bawa hape Cuma kita!

Doi sih minta gambar naruto...

Nah! Abis itu gw dikasih kabar ma Tsunade..

Katanya kantin kebakaran..eh salah!

Ruameee banged!! Anak-anak cowok..menghacurkan kantin (halah terlalu…)

Mereka makan kayak makanannya kita..

Gitu dech laporannya…

Gw kan penasaran bnged..gw jalan pke hape..(weleh..gaya nich!! ) ke kantin..sampe kantin..dikirain hape gw yang bunyi..BUKAN KALEEE!!

Langsung aja gw balek ke tempat mangkal yg tadee..

" Oy! Ten..gila bener sumpah aneh!! "

" Napa..??"

" Ruameee!!" Gw ngaasih eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee panjang bnged..!!

Yawdah…setelah ngintip-ngintip kantin berkali-kali..sambil sok ngaya..dengerin MP3..dari hape…(weekkkzz..!!)

Gw pulang…

Malemnya gw gag bejalar…


End file.
